The Sick Day
by MrsLittletall
Summary: The dragon slayer has fallen sick. Luckily, the executioner is there to help. Relationship: Dragon Slayer Ornstein/Executioner Smough Tw: minor blood, sickness, throat infection


Ornstein awoke and fell into a coughing fit right away. He clutched a hand before his mouth, trying to make as little noise as possible to not waken his boyfriend he was snuggled up against. But it was to no avail, he could feel the executioner shift and pulling him closer to his chest: "Are you alright? That sounded nasty."

"I had better days.", Ornstein croaked more than said. His throat and head did hurt. "But it doesn't feel that bad.", he finished, not wanting to worry Smough, who pulled him even closer into a hug: "You are hot." Ornstein sighed: "Sorry, I am not up to it right now." Smough put a hand onto his forehead: "No, I mean, you seem to have a fever."

Oh, that was what he meant. "Uh, I guess... It doesn't feel like its too high though.", Ornstein said, feeling his face got red (and that was not from the fever). Trying to change the subject, he asked: "Is it morning already?" With the way he was huddled up to Smough it was not possible for him to take a look for himself.

"It is still dark outside.", Smough said. Of course they both knew that didn't mean much. It could simply mean Gwyndolin hadn't got up yet. They normally created an illusion of a sun to shine on Anor Londo, which was covered in darkess in its usual state, but dropped the illusion when they got to sleep so that they had a feeling like it was nighttime. Right on cue he heard Smough say: "The sun just showed up. I guess it is morning." Ornstein could feel how his boyfriend got ready to stand up and he started to pull himself up too only to being pushed back into bed by a large hand.

"Where do you think you are going? You are clearly sick. You should stay in bed today.", Smough scolded him.

Ornstein wasn't too happy about this. "What if one of those Chosen Undead comes along today?", he asked.

"I can take them on my own.", the executioner answered. "Besides, it doesn't seem like someone has made it through Sen's Fortess lately. And even if someone makes it, they first had to pass the Anor Londo sharpshooters."

That made Ornstein chuckle. The Anor Londo sharpshooters had become some kind of inside joke amongst them. The various Undead who came to Anor Londo could spent an awful long time trying to get past these two Silver Knights armed with dragonslayer bows. He had to admit, they were positioned at a nasty spot, at least for anyone who tried to get past them.

"Well, fine.", Ornstein said, being certain that Smough wouldn't let him get up today. "I'll stay in bed until I feel better."

"Good.", Smough said. "I'll make us some breakfast. What do you want to eat?"

"Something that is easy to swallow.", Ornstein answered once more aware of his sore throat.

"I'll see what I can do. Just wait here." Smough walked out of the room, probably heading for the kitchen. Ornstein watched him until he was out of sight, then grabbed a hair band to tie his long hair into a ponytail. Now he had to wait. He laid back and let his mind wander.

He had to admit, he was a bit concerned. He really hoped that no Undead would show up today. Sure, the executioner was strong, but slow. He certainly could use the backup in battle. But he also had to face that he wasn't in a fighting state today, with his fever, the sore throat and the coughing he wouldn't last very long and probably being more of a laughing matter for any opponent. He hoped, that Smough would be right and even if someone made it through the fortress, they would need a while to get past the sharpshooters and many other opponents Anor Londo had to offer. Still, there had been instances, where varios Undead had made it rather quickly...

His train of thougts was interrupted by the realization that he needed to use the bathroom. It surely wouldn't be a problem to get up for that. He pulled himself up to get out of bed. But he probably shouldn't wander around barefoot in his state. Ornstein found a pair of slippers to wear and started to shuffle to his destination.

At his trek back from the bathroom Ornstein decided to take a look into the kitchen, where Smough was preparing the food. Ornstein liked to watch Smough cook, because that was something the executioner was truly passionate about. He probably should have rather gone back to bed, but he had felt a bit lonely there and feared that his dark thoughts would continue there. Leaning against the door frame, out of sight of the executioner, he decided it wouldn't hurt to just watch a couple more minutes. Of course his cough had other plans and prompted Smough to turn around.

"Do you want your fever to get worse?", he asked, frowning.

"I just wanted to watch you a bit.", Ornstein answered, still a bit coughing. "I felt a bit lonely alone in bed."

"Then at least sit down and not stand there in the doorway." Smough motioned to a table with chairs they normally would sit at to eat together. Ornstein straightened up and wanted to walk towards the chair, but after having leaned against the doorframe, he felt dizzy for a moment and tumbled forward. He could feel Smough catch him and promptly picking him up. That's it, he would surely bring him back into bed. Even though Ornstein was tall enough to easily tower over humans, in comparison to Smough he was small.

As the larger man carried him, he said: "I hope you didn't get up just because you felt the need for some company."

Ornstein avoided the gaze of his boyfriend, feelin a bit embarassed about the whole situation, murmuring: "...had to use the bathroom..."

"You should have gone back to bed after being done."

"Sorry... I just wanted to watch you cook. I love watching you while you cook."

"That's cute, but you should think about your health first."

"I know..."

They spent a brief moment in silence when another question rose from Ornstein: "Have you told the princess about this?"

"Yes, of course. She is fine with us taking it slow today. Well, at least I think that was what she meant."

The princess often sounded really weird with her wording since her return, so Ornstein could understand Smough's confusion. Well, he didn't expect it would be a problem, she had always been rather empathic. In the meanwhile, Smough had arrived at their room and put Ornstein softly down on the bed, even tucking him in.

"Just wait a bit longer, I'll be back with the food soon.", he said and left the room once more. It seemed like Ornstein had to play the waiting game now, Smough surely wouldn't tolerate him getting up another time. It would probably be the best to try and get some more rest until Smough was done with the food. He closed his eyes, trying to doze off but got interrupted by his cough quickly. This now really started to hurt. He should ask Smough to get some medicine later. After an unknow time of him dozing off and awakening because of the urge to cough, Smough came back in with the food: "Sorry, that you had to wait so long. I am sure you must be pretty hungry by now."

Ornstein pulled himself up, not having noticed how much time had actually passed: "No, it's fine. I haven't even noticed how much time passed. Please don't apologize for this."

Smough handed him a plate filled with soup and a spoon: "It has cooled down enough so that you can eat it right away."

Ornstein started to spoon the soup, eathing rather slowly because of his sore throat. At least it was easy enough to swallow. After a few minutes he felt like something was off. He looked at Smough, asking: "Um, why aren't you eathing anything?"

"Don't worry about me. I already had my serving. I had to let it cook a bit longer for you to make it easier to swallow.", Smough answered.

Ornstein looked closer at the soup and noticed how the ingredients pretty much had become one with each other, making it really easy to eat. And it still tasted good. It simply amazed him how much care his boyfriend had put into this meal. He put the spoon down and said: "I don't deserve someone like you..."

"What? Don't say something like that. I am sure you would take the utmost care of me too if I would be sick."

"Well, of course." Even though Ornstein felt he could never do as much as Smough did for him. For once, he was completely unable to carry his much larger boyfriend around. And even though Smough had given him some cooking lessons, his cooking skills were still far away from that of the executioner.

Smough interruped this thoughts: "Don't worry to much about this, just make sure to get healthy. And I would appreciate if you eat up, it will surely help you to feel better."

"Oh, of course, I just have been lost in thoughts...", Ornstein said and continued eating. After he had finished, he turned to Smough and asked: "Can you get some medicine from Gwyndolin, please? I need something for the cough and the sore throat. It really hurts." Smough took the dishes and answered: "Of course." He then left the room.

After having eaten something, Ornstein indeed felt a bit better, but still tired. Maybe he could get some sleep now. He untied his hair and laid down, snuggling into the blankets. Even though it felt hard for him to actually sleep without snuggling against Smough. He was so used to it by now. Right after he had started to doze off, he was startled awake by Smough barging into the room and asking: "Ornstein. I want to get going your medicine now. Are you fine with me leaving now or do you need something?" And after seeing Ornstein's reaction: "Oh no, sorry, did I wake you? I just wanted to make sure you aren't in any trouble when I am gone." "It's fine... I don't need anything.", Ornstein reassured his boyfriend. "It isn't that far away, I can survive without you for a couple of minutes. I am not a little kid." At last he gave the executioner a smile: "But it is nice to know how much you care." "I will be gone then for a while.", Smough said while giving Ornstein a pet on the head, then once again turning around and leaving the room. Ornstein watched him walk away, then tried going back to sleep.

Ornstein wasn't really sure how long he had slept, but he woke up because he was freezing. Did he have to get the chills now? Had his fever gotten worse? Shivering, he curled together, snuggling more into the blankets, trying to get warm. Suddenly he felt a large figure pulling him into a hug, keeping him warm and safe, making the shivering stop. Ornstein soon fell back asleep again, snuggled against the comforting figure.

As Ornstein woke up again, he realized that it was actually Smough who had kept him warm, having let Ornstein sleep snuggled against him in his usual position. For a brief moment, Ornstein thought about how silly it was that he hadn't recognized his boyfriend before, there wasn't exactly anyone else around. Ornstein pulled himself up, a bit upset: "What are you doing? This way you only catch it too." Smough looked concerned: "Master Gwyndolin told me to keep you warm and you were freezing." He did let go of Ornstein, carefully removing some locks that had gotten tangled up on him. "How are you feeling?", he asked. Ornstein sat up, feeling his forehead. He definitely felt hotter than before. "Fever has gotten worse. Throat still hurts. Actually, not very g..." , while his voice had been more a whisper the whole time, now it completely failed him. And then he got hit by another painful coughing fit. He could feel Smough's hand on his back, rubbing circles into it. He could be so glad to have such a caring boyfriend like him. A terrible thought crossed his mind. What if Smough wouldn't be there anymore one day? What if one of the Undead would succeed in striking down Smough but Ornstein would survive? What if Smough would go away one day and never coming back? While he still was thinking about these terrifying scenarios, he heard Smough say: "I should go prepare your medicine now, you clearly are feeling not well." The executioner attempted to stand up from the bed, but Ornstein grabbed his arm in a very tight hug: "Please, don't leave me alone."

It took Smough by surprise when Ornstein grabbed his arm, begging for him to stay. On the one hand, he wanted to give Ornstein his medicine, on the other hand he felt really uncomfortable leaving his boyfriend alone clearly having a mental breakdown. Smough decided that it was more important to first calm Ornstein down. He picked the smaller man up, sitting him on his lap and letting him take in his comfort position. He could feel Ornstein shivering in his arms, pressing against his chest. "I won't go anywhere, Ornstein.", the Executioner reassured his boyfriend. He started to pet Ornstein's head, slowly tracing the full lenght of his red locks down his back.

It wasn't the first time Smough assumed that Ornstein could have abandonment issues. He couldn't even blame the dragon slayer for this, remembering what all had happened in his life. First, his master had turned traitor and not only had to leave Anor Londo forever, even all existence of him was erased from the history books and only people like him and Ornstein who had still known him knew about his existence. Their lord, Gwyn, had also left kindling the flame and never returned. And the three knights that Ornstein had lead, all of them had left one day and never returned. Smough also remembered, that Ornstein had once told him, that he got abandoned by his parents as a little kid. This alone would be enough to give most people a trauma. Ornstein had also told Smough how each and everyone of these events had crushed him, but he had to stay proud, continuing to be the captain of the knights and not show his true emotions about this to anyone. And Smough had noticed in the long hours of them guarding the cathedral together how that bottled up emotions started to boil over. Every once in a while, Ornstein would have some kind of breakdown and it was up to the executioner to make the dragon slayer feel better. He quickly had noticed that physical affection was the best way for Ornstein to calm down, so he normally would hold him until it was over. While continuning the reassuring stroking, he looked down at his boyfriend. Most people had only seen the fierce warrior in the golden lion amour, ready to pierce through anyone who was in his way. Not many people knew what a sensitive soul it was that resided in that armour. Smough considered himself lucky to be one of the few people the dragon slayer was comfortable showing this side of him. Even though Smough was pretty sure, Ornstein would apologize for it later. His boyfriend hated to show weakness.

After a while, Smough noticed that the shivering had stopped and Ornstein's form seemed to relax. He started to talk again: "Are you fine with me getting your medicine now? Or do you want me to stay a while longer here with you?" Ornstein didn't answer at once. Smough recalled that his voice had failed earlier, maybe he simply couldn't talk at the moment, but then he heard him talk: "You can go get the medicine. Sorry for this..." There it was, Smough knew he would apologize. He pulled the blankets back, carefully laying Ornstein back into the bed, having a bit trouble cause his boyfriend's hair got into the way (it would ALWAYS do that), then tucking him in. "You just stay here in bed. I am getting your medicine right now.", he said, grabbing the bag and instructions that Master Gwyndolin had given him and leaving for the kitchen.

As soon as Smough was gone, Ornstein started shivering again. He wasn't sure if he got the chills again or it was some after effect of the mental breakdown. He tried to pull the blankets closer in an attempt to keep him warm but noticed that Smough had already tucked him in. He also remembered that his hair had gotten in the way, so he fumbled around at the night stand till he found his hair band. After he had tied his hair into a ponytail, he pressed his face against the nearest pillow in shame. It had happened again! He wanted to blame his sickness for this, but him being unwell had most certainly only been one trigger. It wasn't the first breakdown. They happened actually quite regularly lately. Smough would normally stay with him, often hold him until he calmed down, but he still hated that it happened in the first place. He was the dragon slayer, the captain of the knights (and the last of them) and should stand proud and tall at all times, not breaking down like this. Smough already had told him, that he was allowed to show weakness, but Ornstein still hated that these things happened. At least Smough didn't think lesser of him because of that.

After a few more minutes spent in self loathing Ornstein raised his head. The pillow had gotten wet. Had he seriously cried over this? The sickness probably had gotten the better of him. He used his sleeve to wipe his face. All this made him feel dried out and made his throat hurt even worse. Wasn't there a jar with water on the nigthstand? Ornstein grabbed at it only to accidentally knock it down and having to watch how it slowly fell to its doom. Ornstein winced at the noise when the jar shattered into shards. Oh no, now he had also managed to make a mess. He pulled himself up, looking at the shards on the floor (which reminded him of his own life). His common sense told him to just let Smough handle this, but... he kind of couldn't bring himself to just leave it like that. He wanted to pick that mess up. Ornstein got slowly out of bed, kneeling down before the shambles and reaching out for it.

"What are you doing?", Smough's voice suddenly sounded through the room, startling Ornstein, so that he accidentally cut his index finger instead of picking up the shard, which made him wince cause of the sudden pain. He slowly looked down and noticed that the cut started to bleed. Smough was at his side in a mere seconds, picking him up and pulling him into a tight hug: "Please don't do things like this..."

That confused Ornstein. What did he mean? Making a mess? Ornstein wanted to open his mouth and explain the situation only to find out his voice had now completely failed him. Smough put him back into bed, noticing the bleeding cut on his finger. "You are bleeding.", he stated. "We should bandage this up. Please stay in bed now, would you? I am coming right back to patch you up. And then you should finally take your medicine. Don't worry about this mess, I will clean it up."

Ornstein also looked down on the cut. The cut wasn't too deep, but refused to stop bleeding. "It's not that bad.", he wanted to say, but it came out as only a faint whisper. "You really shouldn't talk now." Smough gently forced him to lay down again and left. It didn't take long for Smough to return, bringing some bandages, a wet cloth and the finished medicine. He then first started to clean out the wound before taking the bandages and wrapping them not only over the hurt finger but his whole hand. Ornstein wanted to protest about this, but with his failed voice he wasn't able to. After Smough was done he took the cup with the medicine and offered it to Ornstein: "Please drink it now while I am going to clean up this mess." Ornstein accepted the cup, having to hold it in his left hand for now and took a first sip. That already warmed him up from the inside, dumbing down the pain in his throat. While he slowly drank the rest of it, he had some time to think. He was really wondering why Smough was making so much drama about this, he had gotten far worse injuries (and the scars to prove it). Maybe he should try to see this from Smough's perspective?

That was the moment realization dawned. Smough had seen his sick boyfriend who just happened to have a mental breakdown kneeling down with tears in his eyes and reaching out for a sharp object. Smough must have been under the impression that Ornstein wanted to harm himself! Did he really send off vibes that he would do something like this? He hoped that his voice would return soon so that he could explain the whole situation. In the meantime, Smough had cleaned up the shards and sat down on the edge of the bed, looking very ready to give Ornstein some more emotional support.

Ornstein wanted to explain the whole situation. Hoping, that his voice had returned he cleared his throat and started to talk: "Uh, I think there was a misunderstanding." Very good, his voice had returned. "I just knocked down the jar and wanted to pick up the shards, cause they reminded me of..." (my life). The last part of the sentence remained unspoken. He really shouldn't worry Smough anymore. Avoiding his gaze Ornstein stared down at the blankets when he heard Smough speak up: "You really worried me there, Ornstein. You could have just leave it to me. You are always pushing yourself far too hard." Ornstein wasn't in the mood to get into this discussion, so he changed the subject: "So, how is Gwyndoln doing? They weren't really feeling well when I last visited them." He made a short pause when things fell into place. "Oh, I guess, that is where I caught it."

"Master Gwyndolin is doing fine. They also told me that they needed this particular medicine themselfes just a short while ago. So I guess you really got infected by them.", Smough replied to his question. "Are you sure you feel alright now?"

Smough didn't want to let it go, it seemed. "Yes, I am fine. Despite of being sick of course." He started to feel hot. Probably side effects of Gwyndolin's medicine, they often had one or another. "I am sorry that I am worrying you so much today...", Ornstein finished his sentence, now starting to sweat too. Ugh, this turned into a heat flash.

Smough noticed his apparent discomfort: "Did your fever rise again?" Ornstein shook his head: "Just side effects of the medicine, I think." He just had to sit this out, it wouldn't probably last long. And he felt like the medicine had already helped him feel better, having far less pain in his throat and having some peace from the coughing for once. And luckily, it didn't last long and was over as soon as it had begun. But it unfortunately left Ornstein with a sweat-soaked night shirt. He definitely shouldn't stay like this.

"I think I need to change.", he started. "And wash up too. Could you get me some hot water and a new night shirt, please?" His boyfriend instantly acted. "I am on to it.", he said and left probably to get and heat up the water first, that would take some time. When he was gone, Ornstein remembered that Smough had bandaged up his complete right hand. How should he wash up like this? He fumbled around the bandage to get the use of his hand back.

Smough came back into the room as Ornstein just had managed to remove most of the bandages of his hand. "Hey, you shouldn't take this off now.", the executioner protested. Ornstein knew Smough had just meant well when he applied it, but decided to confront his boyfriend with the truth: "You overdid it with this, Smough. I am sorry, I know you just meant well, but I only cut my finger. I don't want to remove it completely, I just would like to be able to use my hand." He hoped that his words didn't came out as hurtful. "Well, you made me really worried, so maybe I overdid it with this.", Smough said, looking a bit ashamed. "Would you let me fix it then, please?" Ornstein was glad about how understanding Smough was and offered him his hand: "Sure, go on." With some quick movements Smough managed to tie the bandages in a much better way, giving Ornstein the control of his hand back. "Thanks.", he said, laying back down, watching as Smough went over to the chest where Ornstein would store his clothes. After giving it a hearty kick (they had learned to be cautious after a mimic infestation a few years ago), he opened it and then stopped: "Uh, Ornstein, there aren't anymore clothes in here." "What? I am always putting my clean clothes in that chest.", Ornstein said confused and then noticed the pile of undone laundry right next to the chest. "Oh no.", he put a hand over his face upon this discovery.

"You have procrastinated doing your laundry again, right?" Smough had put his hands on his hips while staring at Ornstein. "Seriously, I see you keeping your armour in top shape every day, but doing the laundry? Don't always wait till you are out of clothes with this. You really seem to have your priorities straigth."

"I am sorry.", was all that Ornstein could respond to that. It wasn't exactly like he was intentionally putting that off. Most of the time it was hard for him to gather the energy and actually do stuff like this. Or coming out of bed. He was actually impressed that he managed to keep his armour and weapon in shape. Smough probably thought that he just liked to sleep in and was a bit lazy. Maybe he should tell him about this issues one day. But for today, he didn't want to worry his boyfriend anymore.

"But you need something to change into.", Smough said. "So I guess we have to use one of my night shirts."

"What? Smough, that won't fit me at all! You perfectly know how much smaller I am than you." And this was saying something regarding that Ornstein's own size surpassed the 2,50 meter mark. Maybe Smough had some actual giant blood in him? Ornstein remembered a time where Artorias had told him that having a bit of blood of another race was more common than one might think (and implied that Ornstein himself could have some dragon blood, which was actually could be regarding that Ornstein had little fangs as canine teeth).

"With a girdle it may fit you a bit better.", Smough said nonchalantly. "The water should be heated up by now." He noticed something in the chest and bend down to pick it up. "Look, at least I found some clean underwear of yours. Even though that's a bit of a pity." Ornstein had to chuckle a bit at this statement: "Smough, please, I told you, not today."

"Hey, it's not my fault that you are so cute.", the executioner said and left the room to get the water.

Ornstein didn't have to wait long for the executioner's return, bringing a bowl with hot water, a washing cloth and some towels. "Do you need some help?", he asked while putting the things down. Ornstein deliberated for a brief moment, the bandaged finger on his right hand shouldn't get wet. He decided that he should use his left hand as main and the right only as support and answered: "No, thanks, I can do it on my own."

He started to pull the sweat soaked night shirt off, glad that this uncomfortable feeling was over. "Do you want some privacy then?", Smough asked further. "You can stay. We have seen each other naked often enough by now, don't you think?", Ornstein replied while taking up the washing cloth and wetting it. Then he got an idea: "Actually, you can help me with getting my hair out of the way." Ornstein's hair was long enough to get in the way even when tied up to a ponytail.

"You don't want to wash your hair then?", Smough asked, grabbing the ponytail to lift it out of the way.

"That would be to much. You know what a hassle it is to wash my hair.", Ornstein said while slowly starting to washing up. Not mentioning that he had to brush his hair after washing it and he hated to do that. His hair was an uncombable mess and he had pretty much given up on it by now. But Smough hadn't. Ornstein wasn't really keen on getting this treatment today.

He continued to wash himself when he noticed something out of the corner of his eyes. "Smough, were exactly do you think you are looking at?", he asked slightly annoyed when he noticed Smough was staring at his rear. "Hey, I told you, it's not my fault you are cute.", Smough said defensively and then added with a smug grin: "And hot." Ornstein sighed: "You are awfully horny today." This statement prompted a little poke of Smough, but the executioner stayed silent afterward. And it was not like Ornstein minded that his boyfriend gazed at him. He finished washing up and grabbed for a towel. Luckily, this time he could use both hands more freely, so drying himself off was a lot quicker.

After he was finished, Smough did let go of his ponytail and picked some clothes up from the floor. "Your underwear and one of my night shirts." He laid down the items in front of Ornstein, who naturally put on the underwear first. Then he picked up Smough's night shirt. How should this even work? Smough was just so much bigger as him. Well, he had to start somewhere, so he pulled it over his head. Having some trouble finding the sleeves, Smough helped him dressing up. As expected, it was far too big. Even though Smough had choosen a short one, it was long enough to go down to Ornstein's knees. Smough eyed him: "We have to adjust some things with that." He had to turn the sleeves a few times so that Ornstein got the use of his hands ack and then proceeded to tie the shirt together with a girdle. That actually... worked. Ornstein felt a lot more comfortable wearing Smough's clothes now. Smough himself got an enarmoured look onto his face. "You are looking to cute in this, kitten.", he exclaimed and pulled Ornstein into a hug. "I told you to stop calling me that.", Ornstein complained. "As long as you have little cat like fangs and come crawling into my bed, I won't stop with that.", Smough said. Caught in the hug, Ornstein could only protestingly mumble: "I had these teeth for centuries now and we long decided to live in the same room." "What? I can't understand a thing.", Smough said and released Ornstein from his hug. "You are still having a fever, you should lay back down.", he observed. "I should wash some of your clothes, you literally have nothing to wear. Just to be sure, this is an expection." Ornstein laid back down, he almost had forgotten his fever. It felt far better now. "Thanks.", he said. "I will make up for it somehow."

Ornstein watched as Smough picked up some of his clothes to wash, then contemplated what to do. He didn't feel like sleeping anymore and just waiting for Smough's return would bring the gloomy thoughts back. He decided to look into the drawer of the nightstand, he usually stored some books there. The first book he pulled out was a cook book. Oh right, he started to read this to get a better hold of Smough's cooking lessons. He put the cook book aside for now, grabbing the next one. That one was a history book. About the dragon war. Why exactly had he decided to pick up a book about an event he had been a part of? He dismissed this one too and picked up the last book. This one was a novel. That seemed to be the right choice for now, by diving into the story he could get rid of all the grim thoughts. He opened up the book and started reading.

"...stein. Ornstein, wake up." Huh, what was that? He could hear somebody calling his name and giving him a nudge. He slowly opened his eyes and was instantly greeted by pain in his neck and shoulder area. "Ow, what happened?", he asked, pulling himself up. Smough had kneeled down beside the bed: "You fell asleep in an awkward position. I preferred to wake you up before you got cramped, but it seems it was already to late." Ornstein observed his surroundings. He must have fallen asleep while reading, cause the book was still lying on his legs. It felt like he had fallen asleep in his upsitting position which hadn't been a good position for his muscles. He also noticed, that his cut finger throbbed a little, he had probably laid on it or something. "Yes, it really hurts. Shoulder and neck part is all cramped up.", he said. "And I guess lying in bed all day also hasn't helped." Smough stood up and joined Ornstein in the bed. "Come sit here.", he prompted and pointed to a spot between his legs. Ornstein followed the prompt and sat himself down between the legs of his boyfriend. After he had made himself comfortable, he could feel Smough's large hands massaging his shoulders. "Ow, that hurts.", he said with a pained voice. "Then it is the right spot.", he heard Smough say in a gentle voice. "It hurts at first but it will be better later. Trust me." Ornstein decided to just let his boyfriend do his work in silence. Smough was right, the pain really started to lessen. After a while, he spoke up: "You never told me that you can give massages." Smough stopped his massage for a short while, giving Ornstein a stroke down his back: "I can use my strenght not only for crushing people." After that, he continued giving Ornstein a massage in comfortable silence. Until the noise was broken by the loud rumbling of Ornstein's stomach.

Smough stopped his movements: "Seems like someone is hungry again." Ornstein hid his embarassed face in his hands: "Well, to be fair, the last meal was a while ago." Smough stood up. "I am going to heat up a bit of the soup from this morning. Just wait here in bed. Your shoulders and neck should feel better now, right?" "Yes, thanks a lot.", Ornstein answered. He felt actually a lot better overall. His throat barely hurt anymore, he hadn't coughed for quite a while and his fever seemed to have gone down a great value. While waiting for Smough, he snuggled himself in the blankets. He didn't know if he would really be back to health the next day, but he knew he could count on one thing: That Smough would be there for him.


End file.
